theepicworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Leveled 7
Brutus told them as clearly as he could. When he thinks of a place, a portal opens to that place. Brutus can go through this portal and instantly materialize on the other side. It's like teleportation but better because he can see where he is going to end at. Brutus tells them about how he got to the final floor and killed the boss, and now he was a level 100 Gray Mage along with the other too. Brutus looked at his jobs and saw a new one Sage but it does not have a level. Brutus keeps this a secret like the Death job which he realizes he is still in, but the trio are fine being around him, and so was the woman in the dungeon after he killed the boss. Brutus pulls out the orbs he got from killing the boss and gives one to each of them. They tell him the balls are from the core of a slime, and when the slime is killed it will drop the core which can be used to make scrolls and spell books. Slime cores from lower levels are more powerful and can make stronger spells. They ask where he got them from and Brutus says from the boss. They say nope that a slime only drops one core even if it splits up. Brutus tells them that is not the case. Every time the boss split up it grew to the size of the original. They are shocked, but after seeing Brutus teleport they have no reason to not believe him. Brutus tells them to keep it a secret and he goes back to the woman from the dungeon. She jumps in fright when she sees Brutus materialize from thin air and Brutus tells her not to tell anyone about them getting to the boss floor. If anyone ask, they only got to the 328th floor and had to come back. Brutus gives one of the cores to the woman and says it was the from the boss so it should be very powerful and he leaves in another instant. Brutus is back with the trio. Just tying up lose ends he says. Brutus looks at a rift to the boss floor and it is empty, not to mention very dark. The rift must be producing some light. Brutus invites them to come to the boss floor with him, but they each decline. Besides, the pressure on the 1512th floor of a dungeon must be huge. Brutus signs and says goodbye. Brutus starts to walk into the corner of the room and is gone. The trio will never get used to that magic. Brutus is in the courtyard now in front of a magic shop. Brutus goes in to use the enchanting table there. Brutus takes an unenchanted necklace he has in his items and enchants it with increase carry weight using the soul gem from the slime boss he killed. The effect is a carry capacity of 360,000 down. The soul gem must have absorbed all the copy souls from each copy slime and just kept adding them to the ones before it. Brutus would not need any more gear if he just kept this necklace on. Then Brutus thought about if he enchanted something with increase damage, or increase health. He would be unstoppable. Brutus checked his Death job. Level 14. Brutus went back home next. It had been a while since he was there, and father was even home. Brutus talked to both of them. They were scared that Brutus had been sucked into the war somehow because of his power. Brutus told them he had not and was fine. Brutus then left quickly after. Next Brutus went to the bottom of the Snake dungeon and killed the diamond snake with his death power. Brutus took the whole snake again and went to the capital of the Holy Dominion. He said he was sorry be he did what he had to do and gave them the whole snake and left. Brutus can do anything. Brutus decides he wants to go to the Job System capital, but a life does not appear. Maybe he needs to know what it looks like. Brutus thinks about the door to his parents home. He sees the door. Then he thinks about his mother, and she is on the toilet. Brutus quickly thinks about the door again. Maybe he just needs to have seen it before. Painting is not a thing in this world with any amount of realism, so seeing a picture of a place and going there is out of the question. Brutus must have to travel there once to be able to go back. Brutus should try and find someone who knows about this power. Brutus updates his Mage College ID with his level 100 Gray Mage rank. Over the next few months as Brutus waits to see if anything else will happen, Brutus has still not done anything with the Berserk or Sage jobs. Every so often Brutus will go into the dungeon and fight the boss again, using sword birth to cut the slimes into many pieces and then killing them with the Death ability and collecting their souls in the soul gem. Brutus did not see the woman from the dungeon again, but he looked at her with the rift and she was doing fine. Brutus met with the trio every few days to talk about magic. Brutus is leveling much faster than everyone around him, and even with just a few months of work he is able to surpass years of training and practical application. Brutus is 13 and is a level 28 Death. His items include a Necklace of Carry Weight, 360,000 down. Robe of increase Mana, 1,300,000. Belt of Increase DEF, 7,000. Boots of Increase Sprint Speed, 24,000%. With this, Brutus has almost endless MP and any attack on him does almost nothing. Brutus can carry more weight than he has ever needed to, and can move at the speed of sound. Once the Death job reaches level 100, he will be able to instantly kill anything. Brutus is starting to get lazy in the mage college city. He is well regarded as a level 100 Gray Mage, but his fame is not spreading due to the effects of No Reward. Using his Fly spell and wind enhancing ability, Brutus is opening up areas that he can use Rift Traveling to get to. Brutus has seen most of the area around the mage college, but there is still a large amount of space in the southern area of the nation that he has not seen. He might travel there soon. The world is split into 7 nations with different magical abilities. The Job System is were Brutus lives, and here they learn spells from books and level up jobs to become more skilled. To the east is the Holy Dominion where they pray to a god and receive blessings from them, which is how they use their magic. In the south is the Foundation where they have magic that changes their bodies into other substances like sand or even steel. Even further south are the Ents. They can speak to plants and mostly stay in their tree homes. To the far east is the Wu-Tang. They are a clan of people with physical abilities far outclassing anyone from the Job System, but they live at the tops of extremely high mountains and it takes them a long time to get down, so they are not seen very often by outsiders. To the north is an island home to the Highlanders. They have the ability to regenerate at alarming speeds and can only be killed by destroying their head. Not even decapitation can kill them, it has to be destroyed. To the west are the Mer. They have the ability to breath under water and survive immense water pressure because their DEF stat is huge. Mer can use a water magic, but that is all and it allows them to swim very fast. If 10 Wu-Tang citizens come down from the mountains every year, only 1 Mer comes from the ocean. Brutus made a plan, that first he would travel south to the Foundation, then to the Ents, then back to the Holy Dominion. It would take him a few weeks to get to the Foundation even with flying magic, but once he was there he could use rift traveling to teleport. Brutus said goodbye to his friend and departed.